


Rocky and The Shadow (to be confirmed...only if Jared gets his way).

by Purgatorys Posession (PseudoAuthor)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoAuthor/pseuds/Purgatorys%20Posession
Summary: Jared cannot enter this program.All a madman has to do is ask Jared for the keys to the end of the universe, and Jared, bless his beautiful rose-coloured soul, will hand them over.





	Rocky and The Shadow (to be confirmed...only if Jared gets his way).

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a LJ challenge in 2017. Not beta'd. First RPF. Very sad the show is ending :( I lurked but was never able to make friends in the fandom even though it's like my first fandom lol.
> 
> Edit: Turns out I originally named this Super Problem, Thy Name Is Jared, and as copied from my LJ entry "it was written for a challenge by spn_writing which was about humour - from the three prompts I chose Sidekick and went down the Superhero!AU route because why not. First time writing J2 (which admittedly was weird) but hopefully its okay! And funny, oh gosh please be funny..."

This can not be happening. 

Really.

This  _should not_ be happening.

Jeff sighs and flicks through the paper file that lies in his lap as Jensen tries to contain his expression. “You already have a bond. I don’t see why you can’t train him.” 

Jensen grips the sides of the chair. “How about conflict of interest, or…mixing work and play…or the fact that it’s Jared? Jeff, assign him to someone else. I'm beggin' you.” 

He sees Jeff’s hesitation, and for a moment Jensen thinks that his done it, that with a few short words, he’s been able to change Jeff’s mind. No dice. Jeff shakes his head and closes the file. “No Jensen. Jared stays with you. It’s not his fault he turned out to be a latent.”

_Fuck._

“Fine, it’s not his fault, it doesn’t mean he has to be out there in the field. Just get him a job filing paper here!” His voice is doing that shrill thing but he doesn’t care.  

“What’s the issue? So you see your boyfriend more than usual, I don’t see how this is such a bad thing.”

“Because Jared cries at commercials, he won’t let me kill the spiders in our house and the last time someone tried to carjack him he said, and I quote, “please drive carefully, the roads are busy’!” Jensen is throwing Jared under the bus, on some level he realises that, but another level recognises that Jared cannot enter this program. 

All a madman has to do is ask Jared for the keys to the end of the universe, and Jared, bless his beautiful rose-coloured soul, will hand them over. 

Jeff eyes him curiously. “How do you know that?”

“I heard it through the bug Felicia hid in the dashboard.” 

There’s a look that promises a later discussion about inappropriate use of tech and Felicia, but until then, all Jeff says before dismissing him is, “There is no one better than you. If you really want, I can assign Sam to co-train him, but that’s as far as I’m willing to compromise. His results are off the charts and you’re the only one I trust to handle him. Now go train your boy.” 

_—_

“I’m going to be your partner?” Jared asks  
  
“Sidekick,” Jensen corrects with a sigh as he stalks through the halls of the building with his newest charge yipping at his heels.  
  
“So basically your backup?"   
  
_Oh god._ He shudders at the thought of having Jared as his backup. Sure Jared is taller than him, and sort of muscle-y in that that lanky way of his but Jared also has puppy-dog eyes and dimples. 

The most effective puppy-dog eyes and the cutest fucking dimples in this half of the equator mind you. 

But still, Jared will try to talk to the villains, arch-nemeses and other assorted baddies and Jensen will undoubtedly have his ass handed to him..or be stabbed. 

Jensen stops and swipes his access card, gritting his teeth as Jared accidentally walks into him and mumbles ‘whoopsie-daisy’. 

 _I’m definitely getting stabbed._ The security light turns green."No,” Jensen says slowly, pushing the door open. “You are my sidekick.”  
  
They walk up the stairs, ignoring Felicia and her multiple arms fiddling with tech and tapping away at computer keyboards, and finally make it to the training room.

“Yeah, you keep saying that but I still don’t get it.” When Jensen turns around Jared’s already pulling of his shirt in preparation for something that is only apparent in Jared’s head.   

“What–stop it! Shirt on! Dammit Jared.” Jared sheepishly tugs his shirt back over his head and pulls the hem down as if he’s trying to ensure that the shirt will never move again.

Jensen closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath. _You_ _are a goddamn professional,_ he repeats to himself because Jared stripping in any context that doesn't rely on danger  seems to elicit a Pavlovian response that amounts to Jensen's heart-rate going up and his limbs feeling tingly. 

Picking up the early thread of conversation, Jensen says, “It means…you stand behind me quietly in briefings, assist me when I want you to, and generally try to keep out of the way. In return, I will help you to gain and rein your powers.”

There’s a frown on Jared’s face. “So…I’ll be your shadow?” He sounds unsure, and a little put out and for a moment Jensen swears that Jared’s about to cry but the expression clears, his eyes growing wide and a smile suddenly splitting his face. “Can that be my Supername?  _The Shadow.”_  
  
What the–Jensen’s been in the business for a few years now and that is by far one of the most unimaginative names that he’s ever heard bar one and that bar one is  _his._  
  
If he ever see’s Misha again, that patchouli smoking hippee is going to wake up buried under at least six feet of dirt because that’s what Jensen does best. 

Jensen manipulates the earth and because Misha knew that, at his Superhero graduation ceremony, Misha named him: Rocky. 

Jensen’s supername is  _Rocky._

And once a name is chosen for you, it cannot be changed because of  _'tra_ _dition’._

It’s been five years since then and Jensen has named seven Superheros with better names that Rocky so he’ll be damned if he’s going to let Jared talk him into bestowing him with  _The Shadow_. "I name you.“

Jared huffs and rolls his eyes. "I know, just saying,  _The Shadow_ , keep it in mind.”

“I’m not naming you The fucking Shadow.”

“You kiss me what that mouth?” Jared jokes, and then smiles, and in that moment it would be so easy to forget that Jared is his newest Supercharge, except for that fact that he says, “Jen, when we design my supercostume can I have a cape?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!


End file.
